Odiseo
by alast19
Summary: Han pasado dos años, la supremacía del JIDA es evidente. El orden y la paz son poco más que polvo y sangre. Algunos se han perdido, otros han abandonado. "Porque en realidad, lo interesante no fue llegar a Ítaca, sino el cómo llegaron." "Pero si llevaba tanto tiempo maquinando, si vió todo esto venir... ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? O al menos avisarme a mi... Mira como hemos acabado"
1. Chapter 1

Es una noche a finales de mayo, inusualmente cálida que sirve como el preludio a un verano cada vez más próximo. Sería un tiempo ideal para estar sentado con una bebida fria charlando, pero el aumento de la temperatura solo ha conseguido que los soldados se hayan quejado con fervor mientras entrenaban, rellenaban papeleo- salvo por el personal de oficina responsable de la burocracia- y los que tenían peor suerte, salían fuera de las murallas a combatir.

Shiho Kimizuki es consciente del ambiente festivo en el cuartel del JIDA. A pesar de que Shinjuku es, hoy día, una de las ciudades más protegidas por la armada, este tipo de eventos son algo fuera de lo común. En la gran sala que compone el comedor, la mayor parte de los miembros de la armada comen, charlan, rien y levantan sus copas en modo de celebración. Shiho no se une a ellos hasta veinte minutos después de su visita a las instalaciones clínicas. A sus camaradas les parece algo más sosegado. Apenas abre la boca durante la cena, si es que soltar un par de monosilabos con gestos de indiferencia cuentan, se dedica a observar todo el espectáculo que se desarrolla ante sus cansados ojos. Pronto distingue que hay cargos medios e incluso altos junto con los sodados rasos, desde sargentos y capitanes hasta el propio Mayor General Seishiro Hiragi, el cual había bebido hasta acabar despotricando sobre los supuestamente inútiles subordinados que poseía, y por supuesto "la rata Ichinose".

Algunos de esos altos cargos estan runidos en una sola mesa, donde cabe destacar se ha formado un considerable barullo. El Coronel Goshi de risa fácil y contagiosa, estaba actualmente ganándose a sus compañeros mientras que al mismo tiempo su amiga la Coronel Juju se volvía roja de la ira al igual que su llamativa cabellera. Las subtenintes Yukimi y Hanayori charlan ajenas al resto, la última con gran garbo, repleta de energia, lo opuesto a su amiga. Shiho, sin embargo, fácilmente puede ver el disfute y la diversión, casi infantil, en los ojos de la pelinegra.

Todo ello condimentado con fuertes risas, charlas animadas, bailes diversos, conversaciones íntimas ocultas en rincones apartados y algún amago de pelea, a raíz de alguna discusión absurda.

Kimizuki puede observar todo ello, aún con los músculos agarrotados, las piernas fatigadas y los ojos irritados, cae en la cuenta de algo que muchos de los presentes no han notado: la evidente falta del homenajeado.

El pelirrojo se quita las gafas, apoya el codo en la mesa y se masajea los ojos lentamente.

"Todo bien Kimizuki-kun?- le pregunta la persona a su izquierda."

Gira la cabeza y lo encara durante escasos dos segundos. No le agrada la sensación del momento, necesita una mentira convincente.

"Estaba pensando...- comenzó mientras se colocaba las gafas- Pensaba ir a por postre".

Incluso con sus anteojos siente que la mentira permanece semidesnuda, decide levantarse y situar un brazo en el hombro de su amigo.

"Vamos?"- pregunta con un deje de una sonrisa.

Yoichi aparenta estar conmocionado por un momento antes de sobreponerse del inesperado contacto.

"Si.- comienza a incorporarse- El helado estaría bien."

* * *

El eco de los pasos resuena en el largo y húmedo pasillo que conduce a las plantas inferiores de la base de la Armada Imperial Demoníaca. El teniente coronel ha realizado un par de saludos informales a los soldados de guardia. Unas bien marcadas ojeras le cubren la cara y algún que otro bostezo despreocupado se le escapa mientras va caminando. Ha bajado una última planta, en teoría inexistente salvo para unos pocos privilegiados y algún que otro infeliz, se ha echado el pelo hacía atrás mientras comienza a formarse una expresión adusta en su rostro. Se detiene frente a la puerta con diversos talismanes, algunos son Hiragi aunque la inmensa mayoría son de encantamientos exclusivos de los Ichinose, mantenidos en secreto hasta poco menos de una década. Todos cumplen con las mismas funciones: Debilitar e impedir el uso de armas demoníacas.

Lo que hay dentro es todo un chiste de un antiguo soldado, oficialmente enloqueció debido a su demonia, extraoficialmente, un superviviente.

-Bien, Teniente Hanzou... ¿Podemos ir al grano?

-Vaya, ¿usted? ¿Aqui? Pensaba que ser un perro fiel de los Hiragi me garantizaria un trato mejor- bufó el enjuto joven.

-¿Preferirías a su excelencia, Lord Kureto? Siendo honestos, él encuentra estas reuniones más interesantes.

Un silencio, sus miradas se cruzan por un breve instante, el del cargo menor no puede sostenerla por mucho tiempo, la mirada del Teniente Coronel es como la de un lobo hambriento o un depredador dispuesto a abalanzarse. O algo peor.

-Podemos hacerlo por las malas-agarró la empuñadora de su arma despreocupadamente-. Al fin de cuentas no hubo supervivientes, sino, podemos hacerlo por las buenas contarme tu versión de los hechos...

-Y luego asesinarme-le cortó Hanzou con una sonrisa irónica.

-No tiene porqué ser así, no serías el primero en fugarse.

-Se refiere al escuadrón de novatos de Nagoya? He oído que alguno ha regresado, lloriqueando por su hermana.

-Supongo que la seguridad necesita algún arreglo.

-O meramente cortar un par de lenguas- sugirió el joven con malicia.

El mayor analiza las palabras con cuidado, comprueba sus gestos detenidamente.

-Saliste vivo, soldado. Dos veces. Ambas ocasiones había nobles de alto rango.

-Que le jodan, Ichinose. No es más que una mugrienta rata la cual ha escalado algo en la milicia, ¿que hay a parte? Nada.

El Teniente Coronel mantuvo aquella expresión parca que le había servido tan bien desde el instituto. Hanzou odiaba a los Ichinose, ¿no hablaría con él por lo tanto? "Y una mierda"-pensó.

-Esta pantomima te habría salido mejor sin haber usado un honorífico, niñato.

-Un desliz de mierda, supongo-resopló.

-¿Que va a ser entonces?

-...

-...

Hubo un suspiro.

Satisfecho, Guren sonrió.

* * *

Yoichi vuelve a la mesa, durante un tiempo hay una pequeña charla animada por su parte y mediaa sonrisas de Shiho. A medianoche un considerable número de personas ya han abandonado el lugar. Yoichi sigue intentando entablar una conversación con su amigo, esta vez sin ni si quiera conseguir sonrisas amargas. Hasta que finalmente sucede, algo nimio, algo que colma el vaso.

-Kimizuki-kun, si necesitas dinero para Mirai...

-No.-interrumpe el dinero ya no es necesario, la armada no necesita mantener la farsa sobre cuanto necesitan a mi hermana.

-Emm, entonces... Por qué trabajas tanto? Si hay algo que te preocupe...

-Yoichi-con un tono quizá demasiado alto-. Calla, por favor. Centremonos en el día de hoy y festejemos por nuestro excelentísimo Teniente Coronel y sus grandes victorias.

Yoichi sabe definitivamente que no conseguirá nada. Con ésta actuación tuya, desde luego que no. Susurra su demonio. Ignorar. Ignorar. Shinoa-san. Ignorar. Mika-kun. Igno... Sus pupilas se dilatan un momento, pero vuelven rápidamente a un estado normal. Una sonrisa se ha instalado en su rostro, pequeña e inocente.

Los de alrededor no se asustan, ¿cómo iban a hacerlo?.

Después de todo no saben que está pensando. Tampoco es que conocieran a Lacus.

-Lo siento- susurra el muchaho de pelo castaño.

La velada transcurrió sin mayor novedad que algún baile torpe, algún suspiro de un hombre taciturno apoyado en una de las decoradas paredes y retiradas silenciosas por parte del personal militar.

Al mismo tiempo que el último grupo de soldados abandona el lugar, Guren Ichinose se sienta en su despacho. Observa con detenimiento los informes que debería haber rellenado, no hay suspiro ni señal de pereza, tampoco tamborilea con los dedos alguna melodia en la mesa. La verdad, hace rato que le duele la cabeza, en concreto, siente palpitar la sien izquierda. Aunque el tocadiscos ayude, el jazz suave no ha detenido la lenta pero inexorable molestia. Estaba pensando en su proyecto de mañana, cuando suena esa nota en particular. Esa dichosa nota, la cual hace que le hierva la sangre por un breve instante, esa nota en concreto que produce un cambio drástico en la canción. Se levanta, con paso lento pero decidido, se acerca al tocadiscos y cierra los ojos.

Cuando los vuelve a abrir, Guren Ichinose encuentra insufrible el dulce sonido proveniente del aparato. Alguien, quizás, reparase en que estuviera agotado tras un dia de trabajo. Alguien, pensaría que tal vez no debió de alargar aquella reunión.

Alguien agudo, sin embargo, hubiera reparado que algo había cambiado en el teniente coronel. Alguien agudo hubiera reparado en que Guren Ichinose no habría detenido una canción así. Cerró la tapa.

Por una mala nota.

* * *

-Ha sido bastante complicado encontrarte

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Supongo que sabes mi motivo

El hombre asintió.

-Debo suponer-siguió el primer hombre- que tú también desconoces su paradero.

-Solo sé que Ferid-kun no deja rastro alguno a no ser que desee ser encontrado. Lo he vivido, creeme.-respondió el segundo hombre.

-Esto complica las cosas, la paz no será posible si ese individuo campa a sus anchas. Seria capaz de repoblar la raza vampírica solo por cumplir su plan.

El segundo hombre, al cual si se le miraba con detenimiento a sus facciones notarías que poco tenía ya de hombre, río secamente.

-No deberias molestarte, deja que vuelva por su cuenta. Todo lo demás es fútil.

-No me digas que lo has intentado- Ichinose esgrimió una media sonrisa.

Eusford suspiró. -Podría contártelo. Después de todo... No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

A pesar de la pasividad con la que hablaba, se veía cierto deje de nostalgia con la que las últimas palabras habian sido pronunciadas. Ambos parecieron acomodarse a su manera, el primero dejo su arma reposando en la pata de la mesa mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, el segundo, echó su peso hacía atrás y se balanceó en la silla.

-Te lo contaré, una sola vez, veamos que sucede después-dijo manteniendo una sonrisa falsa.

Crowley Eusford removió su copa, miro en derredor como asegurándose de que todo se mantenía en su sitio, antes de disponerse a contar lo más entretenido que había sucedido desde hacía casi dos años.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Rayos y Sangre**

El ser humano necesita algún tipo de interacción para mantenerse cuerdo. No hablamos de 15 minutos de reflexión silenciosa o alguna larga sesión de introspección, sino de horas, días incluso. Los cuales avanzan minando el espíritu de cualquier hombre. Según un experimento, al tercer día de inactividad, un hombre, sano tanto mental como físicamente, mostraba signos de trastorno y paranoia.

Todo ello en habitaciones complementadas con un lavabo, luz artificial y una confortable cama.

Es de suponer que después de semana, en condiciones peores, sin luz, sin cama y atado, aquel hombre hubiera enloquecido ya. Sin embargo, sabía que la maldición entregaba una indiferencia absoluta a lo que antaño era un hombre, un experimento nulo en conclusión. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro, pues sabía que la sed haría a lo que antaño fue hombre en un ser moldeable... o una causa perdida.

Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?, se preguntó. No lo recordaba con exactitud, en parte debido a que su condición contaminase esa memoria prodigiosa que había heredado, común en su familia, no le importó en exceso. De momento lo haría por diversión.

Cuando abrió la puerta no se oyó ningún chirrido, tampoco se escucharon lamentos o sollozos provenientes del hombre maniatado en el centro de la sala. Se había previsto la estancia de forma que quedaba aislada de todo sonido y luz proveniente del exterior, por lo que el debil fulgor de los fluorescentes del corredor era la mayor novedad de los últimos siete dias.

Busco en la penumbra el radiocasette y lo enchufó, el problema sería encontrar la cinta.

-Algo que alegar?-en un tono monótono.

El hombre arrodillado permaneció impasible.

-No hay remedio, te acabarás rompiendo y cofesarás.

"..."

-Tienes limitaciones, un vampiro es un demonio con autocontrol pero, forzando el límite, dejándote en el borde el tiempo necesario...

Una interferencia proveniente del radiocassete deja la oración sin concluir. El hombre que realiza las preguntas activa el arma, la cual golpea con la fuerza del rayo. A continuación rebobina la cinta.

-Eras un arma, un portador de la desolación. Mírate ahora, no eres nada. Tu rango no importa, aunque siendo justos, nunca lo hizo realmente.-se jactaba el hombre al mando.

Como respuesta, unos gritos desgarradores.

-Una vez-siguió- Oí a alguien decirle a un vampiro que morir era lo correcto: 'Cuando aparecisteis, hicisteis detener vuestro tiempo, estoy aqui para hacer que el reloj vuelva a ponerse en marcha'.

Un olor a carne quemada inunda la habitación- sazonado con unos aullidos, de rabia, de un odio profundo, más que de dolor.

-Por supuesto, murió . Fue una necedad, él era inferior, para derrotar a un enemigo más poderoso que tú siempre se debe tener un par de planes de ataque, capacidad de improvisación y la sorpresa de tu parte.

Observa la ceniza del suelo, decide que es suficiente. Las descargas cesan. Gira sobre si mismo y se acerca a la mesa para darle al play. 'Stuck in The Middle With You' comienza a sonar.

 _Well, I don't know why i came here tonight_

-Bueno, estás dispuesto a hablar?- comentó como comprobando que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

-Me... aseguraré... de hacerte algo mucho peor... escoria

 _I got the feeling that something ain't right_

-Polvo al polvo- murmuró.

Truenos. Polvo. Tormenta.

 _Here I am, stuck in the middle with you_

* * *

En el jardin delantero de su casa, Hyakuya Mikaela se encuentra sentado en una silla plegable a punto de desmoronarse. Kasumi, Hiroki y Kazuto están también ahí, pero no están con él exactamente. Los dos primeros, se encuentran expresando su mutuo amor bajo el único arbol, no sólo en el jardin, sino que en los alrededores. Se halla un tanto alicaido, más el tronco es lo suficientemente robusto para proporcionar un apoyó adecuado y las ramas mustias cubren, en gran medida, los ya de por si bastante debiles rayos del sol.

En otro momento Mika hubiera mostrado un rostro de desagrado al oír con todo detalle el roce de las manos sobre la tela, el húmedo sonido de las lenguas entrelazandose en una batalla sin perdedores, algún gemido ahogado por algun aventuramiento atrevido...

Está vez, el vampiro, no se queja ni tampoco escucha. Es Kazuto el que, de vez en cuando, suelta un suspiro mientras a duras penas logra concentrarse en su novela. Porque por mucho que le guste la fantasía medieval, otro tipo de fantasía ocupa su mente despierta de 19 años. Mikaela sigue inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando Kazuto se levanta y exclama con esa regía presencia que tanto lo rodea: "¡Idos a un motel!". Es algo que había oído cientos de veces en las películas, no iba a desaprobechar la oportunidad de decirlo. Con ello, a paso lento pero decidido, se encamina hacía la casa, no sin antes tranquilizar al único vampiro, señalándole que sube a la planta de arriba. Mika cree oír su nombre, suena lejano sin embargo, como un eco, su mirada absorta en un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, a punto de marcar las 10:00 de la noche.

Las manecillas siguen avanzando inexorablemente, despacio para él, extrañamente rápido para los distraídos jovenes. Sólo cuando las manecillas indican que han pasado 22 minutos, Mika decide levantarse de un salto de la maltrecha silla para encaminarse hacía el garaje de la casa. La pareja no se percata de su marcha, ni cuando un chirrido horrible hace acto de presencia tras abrir la puerta del garaje, ni cuando sus garras destrozan un par de papeles quemados,con símbolos retorcidos en ellos, ni si quiera cuando levanta una pesada compuerta con sus manos y se adentra en la oscuridad absoluta.

En el fondo de ese abismo es cuando finalmente vuelve en si, pudiendo apreciar con facilidad tres sonidos: Los gemidos susurrados al oído de Kasumi, el sonido metálico del cinturon de Kazuto y por último el gruñido, cada vez más presente, de la bestia que se encontraba ahí abajo, con él.

* * *

El 13 Progenitor Crowley Eusford y el Teniente Coronel Guren Ichinose componían una imagen ciertamente peculiar, el humano que representaba la paz y la justicia enjutado en un traje militar negro como la noche o la oscuridad formada en lo mas profundo de su corazón y el vampiro, ser corrupto y repudiado en su impoluto uniforme blanco. La habitación cabe destacar poseía una mini nevera de la cual ambos dieron buen uso, Eusford con los viales que había guardado previamente e Ichinose con un vodka barato que el vampiro tuvo el detalle de buscar.

-Si quieres matarme tendrá que ser con algo mejor que esto- escupió el Teniente Coronel.

"-Hmm, si quisiera matarte lo haría con mis propias manos. Cabeza y corazón. Puede que ambos seamos monstruos, pero no de la clase que sobrevive a heridas así.

Guren se sirve otro vaso y se levanta de la mesa.

-Necesitarás tu espada, vampiro.

-Lo suponía, humano."

El militar agarró un jugo de naranja del refrigerador, lo agitó y se fue acercandose a la mesa. Al menos el combinado sabía a algo mejor que desinfectante.

"La primera vez que conoci a Hanzou fue peligrosamente cerca de la frontera, para alguien como yo evidentemente, pero especialmente, para él. Según las pobres indicaciones que había leído, deberiamos habernos encontrado un par de kilómetros más al este. Decidí investigar el único corazón latente de ese yermo y lo ví. Estaba caminando con tranquilidad hacía un par de mesas de lo que antaño debía ser un motel barato. Tuvimos lo que él denominó, un pequeño aperitivo. He de admitir que bebí gustosamente las tres copas que pudo ofrecerme, incluso le agradecí el esfuerzo que le debía haber supuesto extraer tal cantidad de su propio cuerpo. En aquel momento, sentados el uno en frente del otro, con una ligera brisa, me sentía cómodo con la compañía de aquel joven, quien sin lugar a dudas ya había pensado unas tres formas de asesinarme e improvisado un par de rutas de escape."

Su expresión sosegada demostraba confianza y tranquilidad, debajo de esa sonrisa casual sin embargo, podía oír su acelerado corazón y apreciar el sudor que se le comenzaba a formar en las manos. Por lo demás, había sido una actuación casi perfecta, así que no tenia porqué ocultar la genuina sonrisa que se había formado en mis labios. El joven actor aparentaba ser, como mínimo, un individuo interesante, peculiar sin rozar la extravagancia.

Estaba claro que Ferid conociese a alguien así.

Al parecer, la naturaleza de sus trabajos lo mantenía ocupado durante largos dias. Según lo que pude deducir, consistía básicamente en largas huidas manchadas con la sangre de combates de guerrilla, noches a la intemperie seguidas de mañanas calado hasta los huesos y ocultar dos puntos supurantes del cuello mientras se limpiaba el polvo de las botas militares.

Nunca le pregunté a que se debía, ni si necesitaba ayuda, aunque hubiera ofrecido esto último sólo por satisfacer mi curiosidad más que por lástima. Ciertos humanos tienen un orgullo obtuso e irracional, les ciega ante ciertas situaciones. En una conversación vi a Hanzou manejarse con tal solemnidad, que por un momento llegué a creer que saldría indemne. El duodécimo progenitor lo felicitó y exigió la retirada de los dos nobles de rango menor. Una pena que luego lo golpease para finalmente beber de él hasta dejarlo inconsciente."

-Oh, por cierto, cual dirías que es la diferencia entre el ganado y el humano?-preguntó Crowley abruptamente.

Ichinose abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Disculpa, contaré la historia entera primero, es lo correcto.

Hizo crugir la silla, se balanceo un par de veces y estiro las piernas para después volver a cruzarlas.

"Créeme cuando te digo que todo intento de mostrarse digno se pierde entre jadeos, gemidos entrecortados y una mirada perdida ahogandose en lágrimas. Hacía mucho que no me decepcionaba... en general. Bueno, descontando lo sucedido hace un par de años. Había visto a cientos de humanos derrumbarse, la mayoría, irónicamente, cuando aún era humano, pero no me habia sentido así desde hacía siglos... decepcionando conmigo mismo y molesto con Dios por dejar que alguien más pereciera futilmente.

Realmente duró un segundo, actúe por motivos personales.

No iba a dejar morir al único rastro con vida que guardaba relación con Ferid Bathory.

-Te he contado como empezó todo esto?-me preguntó Hanzou mientras nos adentrabamos en la oscuridad.

-Umm, no.

-Pues déjame cont-No me interesa -respondí.

No me gusta la cháchara innecesaria, ya aguante suficiente durante años. Siglos.

El silencio volvio a reinar en el túnel, salvo por los pasos cortos y rápidos de Hazou. Había aprendido de él, no le agradaba el combate o más bien el esfuerzo físico, tampoco sentía especial agrado por la oscuridad absoluta, el calor o la humedad. A pesar de todo ello, ese muchacho quejica y de físico enjuto era superior que todos mis antiguos camaradas. Víctor, José, Gilbert, Roy e incluso el Comandante Alfred. Ninguno seria rival para él.

No era una comparación justa, el chico vivía en tiempos donde el ganado podía dar coces a la nobleza vampírica, habían jugado con los tabúes, manipulado magia arcana y despertado tanto a ángeles como a demonios.

-Prepárate, nos acercamos-le espeté.

Movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, respiró profundamente un par de veces. Observé el techo y le hice unas indicaciones mientras se estiraba.

Hizo crugir su mano derecha con movimientos cortos, esporádicos, mientras lanzaba unos talismanes con la izquierda.

-Espada bebe mi sangre-murmuré

-Preparado? Sigo pensando que esto es un suicidio... Me aseguras que las 17 progenitoras seran suficientes?- preguntó el joven con un tono amargo.

-Para una novena progenitora? Será como un juego de niños- le sonreí.

Hanzou puso un rostro inexpresivo antes de sonreir, parecía que se aguantaba para no soltar una risita.

-No soy tan pequeño.-se quejo-Anciano, les dejaré en shock con mis habilidades.

Su arma relampagueó con fiereza antes de la explosión, de que el suelo cedierá. Antes de que los malditos supieran que diablos estaba pasando bajo sus pies.

Podía observar toda la ciudad de desde el balcón. Cabe destacar que mas bien era el esqueleto maltrecho de lo que en otros tiempos se consideraba una ciudas prospera. El sol proveía de un color ámbar, el cual honestamente, hubiera disfrutado hace unos siglos. Sin embargo, la maldición es a realmente impresionante, te otorga algo con lo que cualquier ser humano soñaria, potenciar los sentidos, brindarte una vision más pura, más real e idílica al mismo tiempo del mundo. Mas todo tiene un precio. El de Dios? Arrancarte de cuajo todo goce del alma, detener tu corazón, impedir el disfrute de tus nuevas capacidades, ofrecerte agua estancada estando sediento.

-Apenas quedan colosos en Yokohoma-soltó de repente- es una lástima...-hizo una breve pausa- Al menos eso nos hace sentir afortunados de ser los señores de uno de los últimos, no?

Antes de que le respondiera, o quizás previendolo, Hanzou siguió su discurso. -Lo sé, lo sé tú no eres muy de sentir cosas- se desperezó- Aburridooo- exclamó casi gritando

El joven que me había sacado de mis pensamientos no tendría más de 22 años, tal vez no los hubiera cumplido si quiera. Veinte, diecinueve quizás? Me devolvió la mirada y arqueó una ceja.

-Recuerdas lo que hay que saber sobre esta parte de la ciudad?-me inquirió- Necesitamos el artefacto intacto y a todos los presentes, no tan intactos- sonrió mientras agarraba una manzana

-Tú lo necesitas, cierto?-hice especial incapié en el tú-Yo , sería mucho más sencillo que me ayudases de una forma más... formal.-Suspiré- Estoy cansado.

Aquel muchacho, comiendo la fruta con avidez dió cuatro pasos hasta apoyarse en la barra del balcón donde me encontraba. Tragó con ostentación un último trozo de manzana y levantó la cabeza para encararme.

"Si esto fuera más formal, yo seria Teniente Kayama Hanzou y tú Decimotercer Progenitor Crowley Eusford- levanto medio labio, formando un amago de sonrisa- Pero aquí estamos Hanzou, y Séptimo Progenitor Crowley Eusford."

El chico le ponía coraje. Desde luego, en cierto modo, era entretenido.

-Te cubro, nos vemos en 15 minutos- Lanzó el resto de la manzana con indiferencia."

Esperé a que bajase tres plantas. El ámbar había desaparecido hacia escasos minutos.

Me abalancé hacía al vacío."

* * *

-Espera, espera.-Eusford se veía molesto- Me estoy adelantando, maldición, quizá esto iba antes...

Apoyó la palma de la mano contra su sién, parecía esforzarse realmente en ello. Como si no recordarlo con exactitud le supisiera una afrenta personal. En cierto modo, lo era. Ichinose esperó durante 5 minutos, los cuales se tornaron, más rápido de lo que esperaba, en 10 luego, 30 y pronto en horas. Fué casi al alba, cuando el Teniente Coronel, le informó que debía volver al cuartel, puesto que por la mañana tenía que presidir un soporífero discurso sobre su valentía, honradez y fiereza en el campo de batalla. Todo ello junto con un falso agradecimiento a todas las familias superiores, las cuales, eran tan consideradas de concederle el honor, tanto a él como a sus seguidores, de morir en el campo de batalla en lugar de ser simplemente basura inútil. El honor de ser desechable, no de ser un incompetente. Eusford afirmó que permanecería "por estos lares". A Guren le pareció una respuesta moderadamente válida. Sin ni si quiera despedirse, cada uno envuelto en sus pensamientos se dió por finalizada la reunión. Un primer encuentro, bastante satisfactorio teniendo en cuenta que la unica sangre que se derramó fue la de la copa de Crowley, estando furioso, mucho rato después de que Ichinose se fuera, dejó el recipiente con tanta fuerza que se partió en mil pedazos, clavándose alguno en su mano. Crowley se percató de algo que le hizo meterse en su ataúd con una sonrisa derrotista.

Su sangre, al igual que sus recuerdos, solo podía fluir durante un breve período de tiempo.


End file.
